


Wicked Plans

by MissE



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustrated after Willow's 'my will be done' spell, Spike starts to make plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Plans

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own of claim rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Spike prowled along the road, furious at the events of the day. Willow had done a spell, which had backfired (of course!) and he had ended up thinking he was in love with the Slayer. He shuddered. As if he was as much of a poof as Peaches! The Slayer! His natural enemy! It was bad enough that he had had to come to her for protection after what those pricks at the Initiative had done to him, but this? This was insufferable. He didn't even like blondes, for fuck's sake. He liked brunettes. Long, lithe, doe-eyed brunettes like his Dark Princess, his wicked, ripe plum. He smirked as he remembered the many things he had done with the beautiful brunette.

Really, if he had to hook up with any of the Slayerettes, it would be the boy. At least he had the right kind of looks, and that mouth had be good for something other than spewing babble and chowing down on Twinkies. His eyes glazed as he considered that mobile mouth, and what he could do with it. Those lush lips wrapped around his cock, dark eyes staring up at him through those indecently thick eyelashes. He groaned at the thought, and absently adjusted himself. Yeah. The whelp. If he had to screw any of them, it would be the boy. A few months ago, it might have been the witch, but she had too thoroughly pissed him off with that spell. The boy, though, with that sinful mouth, and wicked eyes. Stamina, too, from what demon-girl said. A Viking in the sack. Screwing with him would be fun on so many levels. He smirked, and began to plan.

~~~~~

Xander dropped down onto the couch, and glared at Spike. “What have you been saying to Anya?” he demanded.

“Lots of things,” Spike dismissed. “Like the girl, don't I?”

“About me,” Xander replied. “What have you been telling her about me?”

“Nothing,” Spike retorted. “Why in hell would I been talking about you?”

“Something Ahn said that you said. Something about me preferring men,” Xander growled.

“Huh?” Spike frowned in thought. “Oh,” he went on, as if just remembering something. “I may have asked about how you were able to keep going. Like, do you just keep coming, or do you only come a couple of times? 'Cause you have to wonder,” he added conscientiously, “how you can keep doing it. Just thought maybe you'd come quicker if it was a guy you were in. Or being fucked by,” he added.

Xander gaped at him. “Okay, first? I'm still a teenager. I've got energy coming out the wazoo, which may not actually be the most appropriate way of saying it, but still. And, anyway, how many times I come is none of your damn business,” he added indignantly.

“I'm just saying that maybe she don't do it for your as much 'cause she don't have quite the right equipment,” Spike explained.

“So you're saying that the frequent and damn good sex, if I do say so myself, could be so much better if I was taking it up the ass?” Xander clarified.

“Or fucking a guy. And don't knock if it you haven't tried it,” Spike argued. “I, myself, am partial to the odd turn-about with a man. Nothing quite like being balls deep in some bloke's arse, or, better, having a thick cock filling your right up.”

Xander pressed his fingers into his eyes. “I can't believe I'm even having this conversation,” he muttered. “Look, just don't talk to Anya about our sex life, okay? Don't talk to anyone about my sex life, 'cause it's just … ew!”

“Whatever,” Spike shrugged. “Your loss.”

~~~~~

The next few weeks were a nightmare for Xander. Between Anya's increasing accusations of homosexuality, and the weird dreams that had started to even infiltrate his waking hours, Xander was becoming more and more concerned about his sexuality. And Spike, whose own attractiveness he had pointed out some time ago, would wander around in only his skin-tight jeans, not helping Xander's confusion one little bit.

Xander slumped down on the couch, and worked his shoulders. He'd been stacking boxes all day, and his back was killing him. He didn't even hear Spike moving around the basement until he suddenly felt strong fingers working out his kinks. He twisted to glare at the vampire, who simply shrugged.

“Can't have you all stiff, now can I?” Spike asked reasonably. “Got to keep me safe from the nasty humans when we're out patrolling tonight. Now sit there and let me work on your back,” he instructed. “Better yet, pull out the couch, and lie down. It'll be easier to do this if you're not sitting up.”

With a frown, Xander stood up. He sighed. His back was sore, and the thought of a massage did appeal, so he did as he was told, and lay down on the bed.

“Oi!” Spike protested. “Shirt off. If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it properly. You got any lotion?” he asked.

“Drawer,” Xander nodded as he pulled his shirt off, then stretched out on the bed again. He hissed when Spike squirted the cold lotion on his back, then sighed when he started to work it in. He drifted as Spike worked on his back. The pain of the knots being worked out was enough to keep him conscious, but not enough to keep him too alert. He moaned softly at the feel of the muscles being worked.

Slowly, the hands on his back changed the way they worked. Where before they dug in and unfurled the knots in his muscles, now they moved with more teasing strokes. He was pretty sure that if he could purr, he would right now. He arched into the strokes, and sighed. Without a word, the hands were removed, and he was urged to roll over, which he did. A weight settled on his hips, and the hands started again, working the muscles of his chest and shoulders. The weight on his hips rocked, and rubbed against his cock, teasing it. He moaned, and pushed against the weight, thrusting his cock up into it. The hands moved lower, stroking against his abs, and the movement against his cock grew shorter and harder. He moaned again, and worked his fingers into the sheets.

Thumbs slid under the waist of his jeans, and he smiled and sighed. The jeans were undone, and he thrust up against the sudden freedom. His cock was pulled free, and he bucked into the hand that held it. The weight against his hips shifted, and lips, soft and sweet, moved against his. He opened his mouth, and licked the lips, encouraging them to open for him. As if in a very pleasant dream, he cupped the other's head in his hand, and held them close for a long, deep kiss, before flipping them so that he was on top, and lying between strong thighs. He coaxed his way into the cool mouth, and searched its depths, even as he curled his hand around the other's hip, and held them in place as he ground against them.

He moaned into the other's mouth, tangling with their tongue as he rocked against them. Cool hands circled his waist and ran over his back as he ground harder against their body. Lost in this fantasy, Xander worked on his orgasm, while kissing, nibbling, and stroking his way around the other's upper body. The lack of breasts didn't seem to worry him, as this was pure fantasy. It did, however, prompt him to reach down and take both their erections in his hand and stroke them hard. The other man's moans spurred him on, and he began to pant, feeling his orgasm swiftly approach. Suddenly, he gave a hoarse cry, and came, spurting between their bodies. His cry was echoed by the other man's, whose hands gripped his hips hard, holding him close. Xander sagged against his fantasy lover, and dropped his head against their shoulder. He relaxed, and felt himself slipping into sleep, when he heard a voice talking to him.

“We stay like this, we'll be glued together,” Spike's voice murmured.

Xander lifted his head, and stared at him, uncomprehending. “But...” he began. He looked around the basement, and found it unchanged. Spike lay beneath him, gelled hair rumpled from his restless fingers, mouth kiss-swollen.

“Pet?” Spike called softly. “You in there?”

Xander got up off the vampire, went to the bathroom, and closed the door. Reflexively, he turned the shower on, then hopped in since it seemed like a good idea. He quickly showered, then wrapped the towel around his waist, and walked out to get some clothes. He grabbed a clean outfit, and returned to the bathroom to dress. Once dressed, he returned to the main part of the basement, put on shoes and socks, grabbed his wallet, and left.

Spike lay on the bed, and tried to figure out what had happened. With a sly smile, he realised that, for all that Xander had seemed to be right into their little thing, whatever the hell it had been, he had to have been almost dreaming, rather than fully conscious. He stretched. He hadn't been wrong about the boy, not at all. He couldn't wait until he had the boy in his bed for real. That little bit of rubbing had been a lot of fun, and the fallout was bound to be a good bit of excitement, too.

~~~~~

Xander slumped in his seat. For all the incident in the basement had been a moment (er... half-hour? more?) of madness, he was feeling pleasantly sated and relaxed. And that was a bit worrying. He wasn't sure he'd felt quite like this from any of his times with Anya, and he wasn't sure what that said about him. He felt better from a round of semi-conscious not-quite-sex with a male vampire than he did from his hours-long sessions with his female (duh!) girlfriend. Why was that?

Xander was still puzzling over that when Anya bustled into Giles' apartment. He looked up, and frowned. She was wearing something sexy, something she'd ordinarily wear if they were going out. Which they could rarely do, since he wasn't earning enough to satisfy her culinary palette (or so she said.)

“Are you going to need me tonight?” Anya asked brightly. “Because I have a date, and I need to get going.”

Willow glanced at Xander in surprise. “Where are you going, Anya?”

“To a French restaurant. Apparently they have a very nice quiche, which I expect to try out tonight.”

“Who's taking you?” Xander asked, determined to remain calm.

“Michael. You don't know him,” Anya dismissed.

“And you're going out with Michael because...” he prompted.

“Because you're gay, and are going to stop giving me orgasms,” Anya explained patiently. When no one said anything, she went on. “We all know you're gay, Xander. I don't know why you're trying to hide it.”

Xander opened his mouth to argue, but gave up. He looked around at the guilty expressions on Buffy and Willow's faces, and shrugged. “Fine. Though I note that you never officially broke up with me before arranging a date with someone else. Does that mean I get to wish vengeance on you?” he asked politely.

“No,” Anya answered hurriedly. “Because you're gay. It doesn't work like that.”

Xander stared at her, then shrugged. “Whatever. Goodbye, then.” He waited for her to leave before turning to his friends. “So, what? You all think I'm gay?”

Buffy snorted. “God, no! We just didn't want her to change her mind and sink her claws back into you,” she explained.

“Oh,” he murmured. “But if I did turn out to be gay, would that be a problem?”

Buffy and Willow exchanged glances, and shrugged. “I guess not. You did ask if you could have sex with Riley,” Buffy offered.

“And you did say that Angel was attractive,” Willow added.

“So, not so surprised?” Xander asked.

Buffy and Willow swapped glances again. “Not as surprised as if Spike turned out to be gay,” Buffy decided.

Giles looked at the three youngsters. “You do realise that vampires are, by nature, bisexual? Gender, even species does not limit them?”

“Huh,” Buffy murmured. “So I guess Spike turning out gay wouldn't be so surprising. Or, well, you know, bisexual. Hey, Xan, you might have a chance with blond and fangless,” she chirped.

Xander felt his eyes go wide, and the blush swarm over his face. “Uh, yeah,” he choked out. “I'll be sure to remember that.”

The girls giggled, while Giles cleared his throat, and endeavoured to steer the younger members of the group back onto a more appropriate track.

~~~~~

Spike had turned up just before they were about to head out for the nightly patrol, and Buffy, with a sly smirk, had said that he could patrol with Xander. For some reason, Xander had blushed and glared at the Slayer, then sighed and shrugged his acquiescence. So Spike had the young human all to himself, and was feeling quite smug at the thought. “So where's your demon-girl?” he asked to open the conversation.

“Out on a date with someone she has deemed appropriately heterosexual,” Xander replied.

Spike blinked, and turned to the brunet. “Did you break up already?” he asked, surprised.

“We have now,” Xander nodded.

“Had you already broken up?” Spike asked, puzzled, trying to remember if anyone had said anything.

“Nope,” Xander shook his head. “Figured it was time to break up when she said she was going out with someone called Michael. To that French restaurant in town,” he added.

“Huh,” Spike grunted. “So. About this afternoon,” he began.

“What about it?” Xander asked calmly.

“Well, you're free, now, ain't you. Demon-girl won't be hanging around.”

Xander looked the vampire up and down. “So, what? You're up next?”

“This afternoon wasn't so bad, was it?” Spike asked.

“Just how much of that was planned?” Xander demanded, frowning.

Spike shrugged. “Just wanted to get you relaxed. Didn't exactly plan that.”

“Well, you certainly achieved that,” Xander agreed. “I'm very relaxed.”

Spike looked at him suspiciously. “You're not freaking out? I was sure you'd be all over the place right about now.”

“Well, let's see. You managed to talk my now ex-girlfriend into believing I'm gay, my friends, after some consideration, agree that it's not out of the realms of possibilities, and I just managed to get both of us off this afternoon without really thinking about it. I think I'm still too gone from that to be thinking about much else. Except how I'm pretty sure I am due a vengeance wish if I really want it. I mean, she didn't even talk to me. She just found some guy with probably a really nice bank account to take her somewhere fancy, oh, and by the way, you're gay so I don't want to go out with you any more. Her loss,” he shrugged.

“You really are gone from that bit of fun today, aren't you?”

“Better than anything I had with Anya, which is really saying something, and I think what it's saying is pretty sad, 'cause I really worked for those orgasms. I'm not even sure I was fully conscious when I was getting us off today,” he frowned.

Spike turned to look at him. “Can't wait to see what you do when you put your mind to it,” he leered.

Xander cocked his head at the vampire, then closed the gap. He cradled Spike's head in his hand, and drew him in to a kiss. Spike slid his hands around Xander's waist, and held on for grim unlife as Xander's lips, teeth and tongue thoroughly plundered his own mouth. The kiss finally broke when Xander decided to come up for air, which Spike was fairly sure took much longer than it should. Either way, he was panting just as much as the human in his arms.

“Fuck me,” he muttered, shocked.

“When we get home,” Xander smirked.

“Okay,” Spike nodded absently. He watched Xander walk on, continuing their patrol, and noticed the decided strut to the man's walk. He blinked. What had he just agreed to? “Xander?” he called, jogging after the man. “Pet? I think we need to talk.”

“About what?” Xander asked, eyebrows raised.

“About this. About me fucking you,” he added.

“Hmm... No. This is going to be me fucking you. How did you put it? Me being 'balls deep in some bloke's arse?'”

Spike stopped still, vivid image in his head of Xander's cock deep within him. He shook his head. “Don't think so, pet,” he denied.

Xander wheeled around and closed to a mere fraction of an inch from Spike. “Don't think so, 'pet',” Xander disagreed, voice low and husky. “What are you going to do, anyway? You going to stop me, somehow? Push me down on the bed, and slam your way in? Don't think so. What with that chip in your head stopping you from inflicting even the least bit of pain. Or how about me pushing you down on the bed? Me pushing your legs apart, and me slamming home deep inside you? How does that sound?” he asked.

Spike stared up at the other man. Boy knew how to talk, that was for sure. He was already achingly hard from that little bit of description, and he was willing to admit the whelp was right about not being able to fuck the boy like that. Once the chip was out, sure, but not just now. He reached out and slid his hand under Xander's shirt, felt the muscle there. He slid his hand down, and felt the hardness of the man's erection pressing against the fabric of his pants. “Sure we can't do this here,” he whispered.

“Absolutely,” Xander murmured, rocking against the hand.

“Got lube,” Spike tempted.

Xander stared at him for a moment, then had a quick look around. He grabbed Spike by the arm, and dragged him to a nearby crypt. He pushed the vampire through the door and up against a sarcophagus, where he ran his hand into the blond's hair and attacked his mouth. The kiss was hard and deep, Xander's tongue reaching deep within Spike's mouth, tangling with his tongue, sucking on it, before releasing it to take a breath. “Well,” he rasped. “Where is it?”

Spike stared at the human for a long second, then muttered, “Right.” He quickly found the tube, then tossed off his duster before turning around and pushing his jeans down and turning to face the the sarcophagus.

Xander pressed himself along the length of Spike's body, and began to kiss and nibble the back of the vampire's neck. Spike tried to push back against the larger body, but Xander kept him pinned to the large stone box. Then, as he was beginning to get desperate, he felt something cold and slick pressing against his hole. He groaned, and pushed back, forcing the finger in. Xander's finger moved around inside him, exploring, before disappearing again. When it reappeared, it had company, and they worked together to open the hole up further. Meanwhile, Xander continued kissing, licking and biting Spike's neck and shoulder, teasing him unbearably.

The fingers inside Spike disappeared, then reappeared joined by a third finger. Spike panted as they pushed inside, making his hole burn as they twisted and flexed. Xander's bites on his neck got harder, and he felt like he was going crazy between the burn below and the bites above. He whimpered and bucked, trying to figure what it was that he wanted most of all, when suddenly Xander managed to find that one spot. He bucked, and shouted out his surprise.

“Like that?” Xander taunted, and Spike wasn't sure where that voice, deep, husky, almost growling, came from. All he could do was whine and press into the human's heated touch.

Then the fingers were gone again, and Spike could only hope they would quickly return, as was growing quickly addicted to the man's hand. Instead of that, though, Xander shifted to stand fully behind him and pull him further away from the sarcophagus. There was a sudden pressure from something blunt at his entrance, then Xander pushed, burning and aching into him. Spike groaned loud and hard, and pushed back against the man forcing his way into him.

And then it was over, and the two men stood, motionless and panting, the human resting his forehead against the nape of the vampire's neck. Xander flexed his hands on Spike's hips, then kissed the back of his neck. “Ready for this?” he panted.

“Fuck, yeah,” Spike muttered, and gripped the stone with both hands. Xander pulled back until he was almost all the way out of the smaller man, then thrust back in. He tried again, and a third time until Spike grunted, “Oh, fuck yeah, Xan.” Grinning, Xander worked up a rhythm, interspersing nipping bites and hard strokes while gripping Spike's hips hard enough to bruise even a vampire. Spike, meanwhile, felt like he was losing his mind. It felt like all he could do was stand there and take all that the man gave him. Bright pain mixed with sweet pleasure, and it was never-ending, rolling him in an ever-tightening web of sensation, and he was panting and whimpering and whining and bucking and twisting and needing and feeling and the big, hard, gods so very hot cock kept ramming into him, and those blunt teeth were gripping and and marking and he was pinned and held and then there was light so bright he was sure he would burn up and he screamed.

~~~~~

The sound of panting was harsh to his ears, and the hot weight that pressed him onto the cold stone trembled with fulfilment. He lay there, unsure if he was ever going to be able to stand up, let alone walk out of that crypt, any time soon. He was pretty sure he was conscious. Well, somewhat certain, anyway. He took stock of his body. He could still feel the bite marks on his neck. He almost thought that if he stretched his neck, he might start to get hard again. How did the boy know about that? The whelp's hands still held his hips, but loosely now, just resting. The touch was just enough to remind him of the fierce pressure he had exerted to keep the vampire in line. And his arse. Fuck, his arse burned, and not just because of that blood-hot cock still deep inside. This had been no gentle lovemaking. If that boy thought he was getting away now, he had another thing coming. The boy fucked like a vamp. Spike grinned. He was keeping this one. Hell, he'd flaunt this one. He had a sudden image of taking the boy to his Sire. For approval, of course.

“What're you laughing about, fangless?” Xander mumbled.

“Introducing you to Peaches, mate.”

The weight on his back shifted, and he felt his boy pull out. He whined. “Uh, he already knows me,” Xander commented, confused.

Spike laughed, and rolled around to face the other man. “He will be so fucking jealous that I got you,” he explained. He reached out, and pulled the boy close. “That idiot girl is going to regret letting you go,” he gloated. “She's going to want you back, but she's not getting you. You're mine, now, you hear?”

“Thought you were mine,” Xander argued half-heartedly.

“That too,” Spike agreed. He could be generous. A lover like his boy was a rare thing, someone to be treasured and coddled. “Thing is, you're mine, now. Not hers. She had her chance, and she blew it.”

“So I take it you like the way I fuck,” Xander smirked.

“Oh, hells yes, pet.” He kissed the boy's throat. “And I'll take care of you, pet. Just you wait and see.”

“Mm hmm,” Xander murmured, half asleep. “Don't think I'm going to be much up for patrolling tonight,” he decided.

Spike laughed. “Don't worry, pet. Let's get you dressed up, and we'll go home.”

“Fine,” Xander shrugged as he pulled his pants up. He looked around the crypt, and decided it was in not much, if any, worse condition than they had found it. That done, he allowed Spike to lead him back to the basement, where he fell into bed, already asleep. Spike looked at the long body of his human, then quickly stripped and crawled in beside him. He'd have to do something about finding a flat for them. He wasn't letting his human stay here, that was for sure. He fell asleep, curled around Xander, and making plans.


End file.
